Wet Dream
by BlinkYourEyes
Summary: Ruby dreams a little to loudly about a certain librarian. Ruby/Bell, established Emma/Regina. Oneshot. Rated T for language and light sexual content.


_Ruby traced the outline of Belle's jaw with her finger tips, her lips brushing lightly against the woman's soft skin. 'F-fuck…Ruby, please.' She'd never heard the French woman curse before, and the request sent shivers down her spine. The fact that she could so easily do this to her with a simple touch made Ruby smile, and she pressed her lips down firmly on Belle's neck. A loud, full moan escaped Belle's lips, and she arched herself into the raven haired waitress. Ruby spent a good few seconds sucking on the warm flesh of Belle's neck, leaving a mark of her territory as she pulled away to meet Belle's eyes. Lust met lust, and after a moment, Belle pulled Ruby in for a passionate kiss, tangling her hands in Ruby's dark curls and rocking her hips against hers once. _

_Ruby emitted a small, animal-like growl from within her chest, her hands grabbing onto Belle's hips and pressing them firmly against the wall. The fabric of the librarian's skirt was suddenly irritating, and as it rubbed against the denim of Ruby's jeans, a friction was produced between the two. 'Oh god, Belle…" Ruby groaned, wanting desperately to feel as close to Belle as possible. Then the realization that they were in a public setting dawned on her, and she cursed the inhabitants of Storybrooke for reading at all. Soon someone would be looking to check something out, and the pair could only stay in the storage room for so long. _

_Pulling away for a breath, Belle's fingers clumsily made their way down Ruby's body, stopping at the hem of her jeans and playing with the belt buckle. Ruby eyed Belle desperately, trailing kisses down the woman's neck and lower, pressing her lips gently at the tender skin of Belle's cleavage, unbuttoning a few buttons as she went. In response, Belle tilted her head back for a moment, allowing Ruby more access before she began to work at Ruby's belt buckle, quickly unbuttoning her jeans. With a consenting moan from Ruby, Belle played with the top of Ruby's underwear, before sneakily trailing up the girls stomach instead. Ruby whined in protest, desperate to have Belle touch her where she needed her to. "Please…" She begged, leaning into Belle's touch. The French woman smirked, before obliging and sending her hand lower, and lower, and lower, before finally…_

Ruby awoke with a gasp, her eyes shooting open as she became familiar with her surroundings. She was at Regina's house, sitting upright on the couch as she tried to regain her breath. Her shoes were scattered on the floor, along with a bottle of whiskey and objects from her purse. She went to move the hair out of her face, and felt a thin layer of sweat that had formed on her forehead. "What the hell…?" She asked, rubbing her hand against her jeans.

"Oh, good. You're awake." A voice dryly stated, and Ruby turned her head to see Regina entering the room, Emma in tow. "Everything okay, Ruby? You seem a little…flushed." Regina smirked, setting down a tray with a plate of pancakes, water, and aspirin. She took a seat in the armchair opposite the couch, Emma taking hers on the arm. _They know something, _Ruby thought, biting down on her lip.

The wolf shifted in her seat, and immediately regretted it. A tension in her jeans caused her to stop mid action, and she had to force herself to catch her gasp of surprise and pleasure. The wetness created an uncomfortable sensation to sit with, and she forced a fake smile onto her lips before looking at Regina and Emma. "Uh…yeah, totally fine." She grinned, gritting her teeth together. Emma and Regina looked at each other, trying to hold their laughter in.

"Whatever you say, Ruby." Emma shrugged. "Although when I have wet dreams, I usually don't voice it to the entire house." Ruby froze in her place, her fork midway to her mouth with a piece of pancake hanging on the end. "But then again, I guess when they're as unfulfilled as yours, you can't really help it." Emma laughed.

Regina playfully swatted at Emma's arm when she sat Ruby's face fall, scolding the blonde. "Play nice, dear." She shook her head. "There's no need to brag, you're plenty noisy when those dreams _are_ being fulfilled." Regina chided, standing up and sitting down next to Ruby, mustering up an encouraging smile. Emma smirked to herself, taking Regina's place in the armchair.

By now Ruby's face was bright red, and she looked down at her feet, feeling slightly ashamed of herself. Not for dreaming; no. Not even for being called out for being too loud about it. What really bothered her was that it was about a close friend of hers, someone she loved and valued, and would probably ruin their relationship if she'd ever acted on what she'd dreamt about. Yes, she'd had several dreams like this one, and yes, every morning she'd wake up feeling guilty as hell about it. But that never stopped them from coming, or her, as most dreams would have it. "It's not funny…" She muttered, not looking up.

"It's nothing to be ashamed of, Ruby. It happens to everybody." Emma sighed, turning serious once she saw that her friend was in distress. Ruby looked up, rolling her eyes. "And I'm sure Belle has-"

"Please! I've had dreams like that since the tenth grade when Mr. Thompson was my math teacher. I know." She sighed, taking a deep breath. "I just…can I take a shower? I have to be at the diner in an hour." Ruby asked, looking at the couple pleadingly. This was so beyond embarrassing for her.

"Please, be my guest." Regina agreed, all to quickly. She gently ushered Ruby off of the couch, much to Ruby's discomfort when she had to start using her legs to move up the stairs, taking a deep intake of air every time her thighs rubbed against each other. Regina breathed a sigh of relief, her eyes inspecting the length of her couch, checking for any signs of a stain.


End file.
